


One Wedding and a Romance

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By Tali





	One Wedding and a Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xena Warrior Princess. Please don't sue :) 
> 
> Author's Notes: If you want a sequel to see what happens with Mark and his little revelation, I need feedback :) (Oh how I love Blackmail)

Mark Peterson looked around Heathrow airport with much distaste. He was not looking forward to the five hour drive that was ahead. His late Uncle had owned a large piece of land in a small village called Ravenhill. Mark had been the unfortunate one to inherit it. For a man who had grown up on the upper side of Manhattan, the hustle and bustle of the English airport strangely unnerved him. He set his dark soulful eyes on a crying family, no doubt from the departure of a loved one. Mark sighed and started walking to pick up his luggage.

Evangeline Cormack jogged from her car to the entrance of Heathrow airport. She was twenty minutes late. Bob McDonnell, Ravenhill's local historian was to pick up Mark Peterson, but at the last minute he got a flat on his Rangie. He had asked Evie to go in his place. There was one small problem, she only had a brief description of what the guy looked like. Brown eyes, short black hair, tall, early 30's, that was fine in theory, but that's also what half the European tourists looked like.

"One, two, three, four, five." Mark counted the British Airway planes. He was bored, very bored. Bob McDonnell was late, and Mark was not a patient man.

Evie scanned the cafe where she was to meet Mr Peterson. Luck was with her, it was full of women, children and a large amount of Red Dwarf fans in for a convention. As she past a guy wearing a "BBC Rocks!" t-shirt she spotted who she hoped was Mark Peterson.

"Mr Peterson, Mark Peterson?" Evie asked hesitatingly.

"She's beautiful." He thought. Long dark hair cascaded down her back, tied in a loose ponytail. Her eyes a light icy blue. She easily reached 5ft 10 inches. Her long slim body a bronze colour. Her eyes bore into him, and it took a moment for him to realise he had yet to reply.

"Ah, yes, but you're not Bob McDonnell." He held out his hand and received a smile as she took it in a warm handshake.

"Evangeline Cormack, Evie. I'm Ravenhill's local doctor. Bob sends his apologies, he had car trouble." Words rolled off her tongue like silk, she talked with a strong New Zealand accent.

Mark smiled for the first time since he had inherited the land. Maybe something good would come of it after all. He liked this woman, he wanted this woman, and he always got what he wanted.

**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**

As she closed the boot on her BMW X5, Evie caught a glimpse of Mark, his eyes firmly planted on her backside.

"Who does he think he is?" She thought, anger threatening to overtake all rational thoughts. He was rich, so what? That gave him no right!

As she got into the drivers seat, she threw him an icy stare. He just stared back with laughter filled, rich chocolate brown eyes.

"So a doctor?" Mark tried to start conversation.

"Yes." Evie replied curtly.

The rest of the drive continued in silence. Occasionally there would be a word said here and there, but that was all. By the time they arrived in Ravenhill, both Mark and Evie were exhausted. She dropped him off at Bob McDonell's, almost throwing his bags at him, and drove off in a huff.

**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**

"Have you seen him?" A loud female voice, with a prominent English accent filled the air.

"Seen who?" A small blonde woman asked as she did her weekly food shopping. Her American accent so different to the English woman's.

"The American, Mark Peterson." The store owner came out from behind the counter. "What a man, talk about being a hunk."

"Evie said he was a chauvinistic pig." Green eyes lit up with amusement before the owner rolled them.

"That best friend of yours thinks all men are chauvinistic pigs! The minute any man looks at her she gets all defensive. She's a pretty girl, men are going to look."

The shorted of the two women sighed. She then adjusted her headband. Short blond hair sat perfectly next to slightly tanned skin and green eyes.

"Who gets all defensive?" A tall lanky man walked out from behind a shelf. His big innocent, brown eyes searched the faces of the women before him. His chestnut hair which sat neatly, was messed up when the blonde hit him over the head.

"Ted Carter, how dare you listen in."

"Rachel, honey, you're the one who dragged me food shopping."

"Well you have to learn for when we get married."

"Yes dear." he grinned before ducking from another painful hit.

"Ted, go get in the car!"

**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**

"And finally the ballroom. Royalty has danced in this room Mark." Bob McDonnell had excitingly told Mark about every room in the old house, all two hundred and ten of them. The local historian had a story for every room and all the objects in them.

"Really?" Mark replied, desperate to get away from boring Bob.

"Should we move on to the gardens? There are five main ones." The historian beamed with a smile.

"Ah, you know, I'm kind of feeling sick. Maybe another day." Mark started to back away, making sure not to make any sudden movements. This guy was dangerous. There was a chance he might not make it out alive, death by boredom.

"Maybe you should go see Evangeline. She'll make you all better." Bob smiled politely before turning and making a remarkably quick exit.

"Oh I'm sure she could." Mark muttered before realising he was lost in a maze of corridors that was the old home. "Damn!"

**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**

"Oh Evie, the blue gown looks gorgeous on you. The prettiest bridesmaid ever." Rachel Miller sat in the doctors surgery.

"Prettiest bride ever." Evie smiled at her best friend.

"I can't believe I'm getting married, and I'm not even pregnant." Rachel's smile faulted.

"Don't go there, Paul's in the past. Ted is your future." Evie took her friends hand and gave it a squeeze for reassurance.

"I know, it's just hard." Rachel remembered the pain of a child that never got a chance, and a husband who stopped caring long ago.

"Look to the future, your destiny. Forget the ex."

"You always say we make our own path, I don't need destiny, just my friends." She looked at her watch and stood up. "I have to go. Love you Evie."

"Bye Rach, love you." Evie dropped a file and when she stood up after retrieving it, came face to face with Mark Peterson.

"What can I do for you Mr Peterson?" It took all of her strength to be polite. She had a strong urge to hit him over the head with something heavy.

"I'm not feeling well. Bob suggested I come see you." He drawled out the last part.

"I'll have to remember to hurt Bob." Evie thought. "Maybe next time he comes in for a flu shot, I'll jab it in a little hard."

"So where should I sit?" The tall American's voice startled Evie out of her bad thoughts.

"The chair might be a good start." She replied rather sarcastically, before rolling her eyes.

"Oh, the good doctor has a sense of humor. Is the icy exterior finally melting?"

"Sit down, shut up, shirt off."

"Yes Maam!" He jumped as she placed the cold stethoscope on his chest, she smiled smugly.

He slowly moved closer, it took only a second for muscular, tanned arms to embrace her and pull Evie into a passionate kiss. The startled Doctor returned the kiss with equal passion, mentally screaming at herself to pull away. Unfortunately for Evie, she pulled away, only moments after Old Mrs Appleton had popped her head around the door.

"Hope I'm not inter........." The door closed as quickly as it opened. The town gossip now had something to talk about.

"I'm leaving. I don't want you to be here when I get back." Evie slammed the door behind her, leaving a very confused Mark.

**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**

"Evie, you're our best friend, we love you." Rachel started.

"You're like a little sister to me." Ted continued.

"Spit it out you two." The tall brunette sat uncomfortably, dreading what was to come.

"We'rehavingthereceptionatMark's." Ted blurted out.

"You're what?"

"We're having the reception at Mark's." Rachel explained, separating the one big word her fiance had just created.

"You see, I met him a while ago, we got talking and, well we're friends now. When the reception hall flooded, he offered to let us use the ballroom."

"We can even use the east wing to get ready on the day." Rachel squealed.

"I'm going to hurt you."

**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**

"You may kiss the bride." The church bells rang and the organ played.

While making her way to the reception, Evie threw a dirty look in Mark's direction. They had not spoken since the day in the surgery. The handsome American sighed in defeat.

After the food had been eaten and plenty of champagne served, it was time to dance. Ted headed in his friends direction. Before Evie could react he had pulled her onto the dance floor.

"So how's my favorite bridesmaid doing?" Evie just smiled. Her eyes wandered over to Rachel. She was dancing with Mark, Ted followed his friends gaze.

"You really want him touching your wife?" Evie asked.

"Evangeline, you like him. You wouldn't put so much energy into hating him otherwise." Before she could protest, he had danced them over to Rachel and Mark. He then pushed Evie into Mark's arms.

"Have fun." Rachel called as she danced off with her husband.

"I owe you an apology. You helped my friends, thank you."

"While we are apologizing, I'm sorry for kissing you like that. I was out of line."

"I reacted badly, you surprised me. It's not everyday a patient kisses me." She smiled slightly.

"Can I kiss you again if I ask for permission?"

"Stupid moron!" She grabbed him and pulled him close.

"I guess that means yes." He muttered before kissing her deeply.

"Oh definitely."

**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**

"I love you Xena." Mark bolted upright in bed and looked over at Evie. "Xena?" He whispered.

 

The End


End file.
